


Casually Terrifying

by BoredomBeckons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Humor, Protective Peter Parker, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredomBeckons/pseuds/BoredomBeckons
Summary: Frank Castle was not an easy man to intimidate, but Spiderman was casually terrifying.
Relationships: Frank Castle/May Parker (Spiderman)
Kudos: 54





	Casually Terrifying

The rows upon rows of shipping containers towered above them on either side as the two vigilantes made their way through, searching for the shipment of guns Frank's informant had warned was arriving.

"So, Mr Castle Sir. May said she had a really good time on your date last week."

Frank smiled. Dropping Spiderman home after that Defenders party had been a great idea. Since learning about her nephew's nightly activities May had been eager to meet as many of Peters vigilante friends as possible, keen to know who was watching the kids back out there. So naturally she had invited him in for coffee and a chat whilst Peter headed to bed.

Conversation had progressed gradually from crime fighting to family, the shared grief of losing loved ones suddenly in a shooting, May's fears about loosing Peter too, Franks total understanding of that fear as someone who had lost his children and knows that pain. (Tears were shed on both sides. That conversation covered more than years of therapy had managed.)

Several promises were made to watch out for Peter as much as he could and encourage the other vigilantes to do the same.

Eventually they wound up both lamenting on the ongoing stress of trying to date as middle-aged widow/widowers in a pool of bitter divorcees.

It was nice to meet someone who understood that Maria was and always would be the love of his life. Someone who knew that even if he were to love again one day, that part of his heart would always be off-limits and didn't resent him for it. It was clear May felt the exact same way about her Ben.

It hadn't been a hard decision to ask her to dinner as few days later.

"I think this is the one." Peter said, coming to a stop in front of an off red container that looked just like all the other off red containers.

Frank checked the numbers on the side against the information he had been given and concurred. "Alright let's open this thing up."

Pulling out rather sizeable a gun, he aimed it at the lock and motioned for the kid to stand back.

"Wait. Stop."

Frank stopped, lowering the gun as the young man brushed past him and planted his feet in front of the container.

"I mean it." Spiderman continued casually as he pressed his fingers to the door, feeling it out, testing the metal. "She seemed really happy and I was so glad to see it. She deserves to have someone who is good to her and I know that you're a good guy."

Frank flinched at the sharp screech that then filled the air, taking a few seconds to process the fact that the kid had just punched clean through a solid metal door and was now tearing the thing away at the hinges.

"I know I can trust you to treat her right."

Frank Castle was not an easy man to intimidate, when he was sixteen his prom-date's father had met him at the door with a gun in his hands, a pre-scripted shovel talk, and instructions to return his daughter home by ten, Frank had all but rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it looks like you were right Mr Castle Sir, we should let Daredevil know we found the weapons."

Standing in front of the mangled remains of what once was a shipping container door, Frank wasn't sure if he had or hadn't just been threatened, the kids calm and overly polite manner betraying nothing.

Maybe Peter had just been making conversation?

Maybe the display of strength had just been the most practical way to open the container?

Maybe this sweet, friendly kid had no idea what pairing those words with that moment might imply?

That was probably it.

Regardless, even if Frank hadn't already planned to treat May Parker with absolute kindness and respect, (and he had) he certainly would after tonight.


End file.
